your my sun (straightff request)
by pockymie
Summary: mian,no summary :)


_**[ FANFIC REQUEST ]**_

_**YOUR MY SUN  
**_

_**YooChi**_

_**(Yoochun X Yichi)**_

_**STRAIGHT ! **_

_**ATTENTION PLEASE !**_

_**FF INI DIADAPTASI DARI KOMIK KARYA YUMACHI SHIN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA,WALAUPUN ISI SELURUH CERITA ADA YANG SEDIKIT DI UBAH,UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA **_

Yichi Pov

Seperti biasa sebelum bel masuk kelas semua murid melakukan kegiatan diluar kelas,ada yang dikantin,taman sekolah atau hanya duduk-duduk manis ditangga sekolah seperti yang aku dan sahabat-sahabatku lakukan.

"yichi,"panggil hyemi

"hmm..,"

"kamu itu perempuan bukan sih? Berantakan sekali dan coba lihat rambutmu sudah berapa abad tidak disisir?,"omel hyemi seraya mengeluarka sisir dari dalam tasnya dan menarik paksa rambut yichi.

"aaaww~! Hyemi-ah appo~!,"teriak yichi sambil memegang belakang rambutnya yang sedang disisir oleh hyemi,sedang junhi dan hana hanya terkikik geli memperhatikannya.

"makanya diam! Jangan banyak gerak! Aku akan membuatmu sedikit rapi,kau ini benar-benar ya? Apa tidak ingin terlihat cantik begitu?,"

"untuk apa? Aku suka gayaku apa adanya karena inilah aku,lagipula menjadi cantik itu tidak ada artinya buatku,"sahut yichi cuek.

"issh dasar kau!,"

Tak lama kemudian,suara bel berbunyi menandakan semua murid agar masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

"eh keretanya sepertinya penuh deh,gimana nih?,"tanya hana sedikit panik.

"ya sudah naik saja,nunggu kereta kosong dijam seperti ini bisa-bisa kita pulang kemalaman,"tukas junhi

Akhirnya kami ber-4 naik kereta itu dan sesuai dengan perkiraan kereta api itu memang penuh sesak,hingga kami tidak mendapat tempat duduk.

'Jdug!' tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dari belakang

"hey! Hati-hati do_," suaraku tercekat,orang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah...

"park yoochun,"gumamku tak percaya,yoochun sendiri seolah tak terkejut melihatku. Tatapannya dinginnya itu membuatku merinding.

"maaf..," hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya menjauh menuju gerbong depan.

"omo~! Kau akrab dengan dia yichi-ah?,"seru hana

"diakan park yoochun kan? Ternyata ketampanannya bukan sekedar gosip,"

"kalau aku belum punya kekasih,aku akan mengejarnya,"pekik hyemi

Aku hanya melirik sebentar kearah teman-temanku yang malah asik menggosipkan park yoochun.

Park yoochun itu adalah temanku sewaktu SD,dulu kami cukup akrab karena aku dulu lebih banyak bergaul dengan teman cowokku dibanding teman cewek.

Hingga suatu hari perayaan chuseok tiba,aku ingin memakai hanbok yang khusus di belikan eomma untukku,eomma bilang tidak ada salahnya hanya untuk 1 tahun sekali berpenampilan cantik. Lagi pula aku juga memang ingin memperlihatkan penampilanku kepada yoochun,entah kenapa aku ingin dia bisa melihatku memakai hanbok.

"eomma,aku cantik tidak?,"

"tentu sayang,kau cantik sekali," eomma membelai rambutku.

"bikin ill feel ! sama sekali tidak cocok !,"ucap yoochun saat melihatku.

Hatiku terasa sakit seperti dihantam palu,membuatku tak bisa menahan tangis.

"hiks..kau jahat ! aku benci padamu !,"

Dan sejak itu aku menghindar dari hal-hal yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan yoochun,aku tidak mau masuk satu SMP dan SMA dengannya. Setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu kini kami dipertemukan lagi.

"yichi-ah,ayo cepat turun kau tidak mau pulang?!," seruan hyemi membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lalu pahitku. Aku pun berlari karena pintu kereta hampir tertutup,saat aku turun dari kereta entah kenapa aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat yoochun yang sedang melihat kearahku.

* * *

"hey,aku rasa tanpa sadar kau menyukai yoochun,"tukas junhi. Kini kami sedang ditaman sekolah menghabiskan jam kosong karena guru sedang ada rapat.

"apa?! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!,"elakku tegas,bagaimana bisa junhi mengatakan aku menyukainya,aku sangat membencinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini perasaan itulah yang aku rasakan.

"kau yakin apa kau lupa ada pepatah yang bilang jadi benci bisa menjadi cinta,"ucap hana menimpali.

"oke memang ada pepatah seperti itu tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk orang lain,tidak buatku," aku masih bersikeras dengan ucapanku.

"kalau begitu begini saja,kita adakan yang namanya blind date nanti disitu kita bisa cari tau kau menyukai yoochun atau sebaliknya,"usul hyemi yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari hana dan junhi.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau!,"

"yah terserahlah tapi,dengan begini kami jadi yakin kalau kau menyukai yoochun,"sahut hyemi dengan senyum meremehkan. Hana dan junhi pun hanya memamerkan cengirannya dan anggukan kepala,lagi-lagi sepertinya mereka setuju dengan ucapan hyemi. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"hey! Jangan sembarangan! dari mana kalian bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu,"protesku tak terima.

"kau shock karena yoochun berkata seperti itu kan?,"tanya hana.

aku mengangguk.

"kau kecewa karena hanya dia yang tidak menyukai dandanmu kan?,"kali ini junhi yang bertanya.

aku mengangguk lagi.

"itu artinya kau kecewa karena namja yang kau sukai tanpa sadar tidak menyukai penampilan barumu,"ucap hyemi. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Untuk sesaat aku tak menyadari anggukan kepalaku karena menurutku ucapan hyemi benar,tapi cengiran bodoh yang dipertontonkan ke-3 sahabatku itumembuatku menyadari arti ucapan hyemi barusan.

"omo! Andweee~!," teriakan histeris ku membahana dipenjuru taman sekolah. Dan ke-3 sahabatku hanya ber-tos-ria saja.

* * *

Akhirnya **_blind date_ **yang direncanakan sahabat-sahabatku terjadi juga,berhubung pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya makanya hari ini dipilih untuk **_blind date. _**

"yichi-ah pulang nanti aku yang mengantarmu ya?," donghae,si namja dari salah satu peserta blind date mendekati yichi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"n-ne," yichi tertunduk malu karena donghae tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"hae-ah kemana yoochun? kok tidak ikut diacara blind date ini sih?," tanya hyemi sambil menyedot es coffenya.

"dia mana mau ikutan blind date semacam ini,"jawab donghae santai,diam-diam aku menyimak pembicaraan donghae dan hyemi sambil berpura-pura mengetik email di handphone.

"kenapa?,"

"dia tidak suka ikutan acara blind date seperti ini ka_,"

"ehem!," suara deheman seseorang memutuskan kata-kata donghae,dan ternyata dia adalah park yoochun!. Walaupun aku cukup terkejut namun aku berusaha tenang dan santai supaya terkesan aku tak perduli dengan kehadirannya. Tapi,jauh dilubuk hatiku,aku senang dengan kehadirannya.

"eh yoochun? kau datang?," sambut donghae

"minggir!," yoochun menggeser paksa aku dan donghae hingga dia menjadi duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara donghae dan aku.

"yoochun-ah kau mengganggu,"bisik donghae kepada yoochun yang duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"apa kau bilang?,"tanya yoochun dengan melirik donghae sadis.

"a-a-aku tidak bilang apapun kok,maaf ya hehe..," donghae enggan menjadi amukan yoochun maka dari itu dia sedikit menjauh lalu bergabung bersama teman-teman lain yang asik berkaraoke tanpa memperdulikan aku dan yoochun.

"eh yichi-ah sabtu besok mau pergi kencan tidak?,"ajak donghae yang bergabung kembali bersama aku dan yoochun,ditangannya membawa 3 kaleng botol minuman bersoda. Aku tersipu malu karena setelah itu donghae tiba-tiba memegang tanganku lalu mengecupnya.

"seleramu jelek ya hae-ah,"ucap yoochun hingga aku terbelalak mendengarnya.

"kuberitahu kau ya donghae-ah,kalau kau pergi kencan dengannya kau akan ditertawakan semua orang,"

"yoochun-ah..," donghae terlihat serba salah,dia tersenyum kecut melihatku sementara aku masih terdiam menunggu kata-kata buruk apalagi yang akan yoochun katakan.

"kau lihat dia,dandannya selalu berantakan mana ada cowo yang mau bersamanya itu cuma bikin ill feel,"

'BYUR~!' aku menumpahkan es coffe yang ada dimeja tepat kewajah yoochun,semua mendadak diam. Dan yoochun hanya acuh tanpa melihat kearahku.

"ke-kenapa?kenapa kau kembali berkata seperti itu? padahal aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu park yoochun tapi,aku rasa itu percuma kita memang sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu! aku-aku sangat membencimu!," aku berlari keluar dari tempat karaoke dengan tangisan. Terdengar teman-temanku meneriakiku tapi,aku tak perduli saat ini yang aku inginkah agar menjauh dari yoochun.

* * *

Tak terasa aku jauh berlari hingga tiba disebuah taman bermain bersama yoochun dulu,aku duduk diayunan sambil sesegukan mengingat semua yang terjadi.

"Dasar bodoh kau jung yichi,dia masih sama seperti dulu jangan terlalu berharap yang jauh! dia tidak berubah tetap saja jahat padaku! tapi aku selalu menyukaimu,park yoochun bodooohh~! kenapa sih kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai perempuan!,"teriakku keras-keras,aku tak perduli toh ditaman ini juga cukup sepi. Yang penting aku ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya agar perasaanku lega.

"kamu itu dimataku tetap seorang perempuan kok," tiba-tiba suara yang sangat aku kenali terdengar dibelakangku,akupun menoleh dan melihat yoochun yang berdiri dengan memasukan keduan tangannya disaku jaketnya.

"bohong! kalau kau menganggap aku perempuan kau tidak akan menghinaku terus!,"sungutku sambil melangkah pergi dan hampir melewatinya kalau saja tanganku tidak ditahan olehnya.

"lepaskan!," aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya,walau pada akhirnya sia-sia karena tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dibandingku.

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya,dia membalas tatapanku dengan tak kalah tajamnya. Namun,tiba-tiba saja...

Wajah yoochun mendekat,hingga nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Orang ini,entah sejak kapan dia tumbuh jadi sebesar ini dan setampan ini. Blush~! Gawat ! pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah. Aku palingkan wajahku,aku tak mau dia menyadarinya dan nantinya akan jadi bahan ejekan dia saja.

"Lihat aku jung yichi,"ucapnya pelan yang bak sebuah hipnotis aku langsung menurut dan melihat kewajahnya. Bola matanya yang hitam,aku suka sekali sorot matanya yang seperti ini. Tegas namun tetap terlihat lembut.

"watashi wa suki yichi-chan,"

'Chu~!' lalu belum sempat aku memikirkan arti ucapannya itu,yoochun keburu menciumku dengan lembut. Hingga aku terbelalak tak percaya dengan yang kualami saat ini.

"bisakah kita akrab seperti ini,"bisiknya pelan disela-sela ciumannya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi,sebisa mungkin aku membalas ciumannya agar dia mengerti tanpa harus aku jawab kalau aku mau menjalani keakraban yang seperti ini dengannya. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher yoochun,dia pun memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Dan ciuman kami pun semakin dalam dan mesra.

* * *

"Lalu,kenapa kau selalu berkata jahat seperti itu? "itu tidak pantas bikin ill feel saja" atau "dandanan macam itu,aneh" kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang yang dijatuhkan dari jurang,"omelku pada yoochun. Sambil melihat matahari yang mulai senja,aku dan yoochun kini berada dibukit kecil tepat berada dibelakang taman bermain tadi.

"aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu,maaf ya,"ucap yoochun dengan tersenyum manis sekali,dia pun membelai rambutku membuatku tersipu dengan sikapnya yang menurutku cukup romantis.

"kenapa sengaja?,"tanyaku penasaran.

"kau tau kan,waktu kau memakai hanbok semua teman-teman namja memujimu cantik,aku sungguh tidak suka karena aku mau hanya aku yang bisa melihat dan mengatakan hal itu,lalu tadi juga saat donghae mengajakmu kencan sambil mengecup tanganmu,aku kesal ! makanya aku berkata seperti itu,namun aku juga shock saat kau mengatakan benci lagi padaku,"tutur yoochun hingga membuatku tak percaya mendengarnya. Jadi,kata-kata dia itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"aku..sangat menyukaimu ah ani sekarang malah aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"desisnya pelan,wajahnya tertunduk dengan senyum tersipu-sipu malu seperti ini.

"yoochun-ah,wajahmu memerah hihi..,"godaku sambil tersenyum jahil

"ah!," dia semakin malu dan malah beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang asik menggodanya.

"ya! yoochun-ah tunggu! perlihatkan lagi wajah malu-malumu yang tadi,"

"tidak!,"

* * *

_**Fin**_

_Leganya akhirnya kelar juga ini ff request,jika berminat silahkan RnR please^^_


End file.
